User talk:Yong feng
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Wanted Level in GTA III Era page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Winter Moon (Talk) 12:53, June 27, 2012 Edits I have reverted some of your edits for either been too obvious to be considered trivia or for been poorly written, amongst other smaller issues. Tom Talk 22:56, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Your Editing I have noticed your edits on the Trivia section of multiple pages. They were very poorly written, with bad grammar and major spelling errors. Also, many of the things you pointed out are incorrect and too obvious. Please do not edit pages without using proper English that everyone can understand. PerseusDude (talk) 14:26, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Are you belgian? Where do you live? --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:50, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Because I'm belgian and its very nice to meet someone who lives in Belgium around here, I live in the east, a few miles away from Liege, and you? --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:58, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Reply That's cool. I'm also from St.Vith in the german-spoken community in east belgium. I loves frituurs too. So do you speak dutch (flemish)? --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 20:07, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Here where I live we speak german but with a hard French influence. Kids learn it in the school since 6 years old. The flemish is too teached but not many people speak it. I understand it though, but I can't speak correctly. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 20:18, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes you can add. No problem. If they correct your grammar is nothing too much bad since you are adding right information. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 20:40, July 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hi, I understand you didn't original upload them, but please understand that any images with copyrighted material should not be uploaded. Also, there was no need for that phrase in one of the image captions. Thanks Instulent (talk) 19:44, July 29, 2013 (UTC) No. I meant the IGTA5.com images. Instulent (talk) 20:18, July 29, 2013 (UTC) The wiki has to follow strict rules within images. And also, copyrighted images that belong to another website could get this wiki into troubles. Instulent (talk) 20:33, July 29, 2013 (UTC) RE according to what Niko says, if he was just thrown out of the window, Niko will say something like he promised himself that he won't kill anybody in the US, but if was just beaten up Niko won't say that. --Kingrhem (Talk)( ) 13:32, August 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: LoL, I actually found it to be kinda funny. They all think that insulting and calling me an "Israeli terrorist with God complex" (that what he said, no?) will make me cry and go berserk. What a joke. Anyway, Vaultboy blocked him. Thanks for informing me, BTW. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:20, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Gangster vs Robber + Hitmen + Drug Dealer I just let him/her know about that if he/she adds gangster on any characters again, so no need to tell him about that okay. ;3 Cloudkit01 (talk) 20:55, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Yes it does gangsters do robberies Warning template Please don't put the warning template on his talkpage, that's the staff's job okay. Cloudkit01 (talk) 15:19, August 31, 2013 (UTC) That's only for patrollers, admins and bureaucrats to use warning templates. Cloudkit01 (talk) 17:49, August 31, 2013 (UTC) It's okay! :3 Cloudkit01 (talk) 17:56, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Variety of Helicopters Do you think that there will be a variety of helicopters in GTA V? What I mean by this is that do you think NOOSE will use the annihilator, military will use the hunter and pavelow and the police will use the police maverick and so forth? I'd love to hear your opinion because i'm really interested when it comes down to aircraft in GTA. RE: Contact Wikia or here is the link. AK-28 (Talk ★ ) 17:12, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :You're welcome, however you can change the name only one time. AK-28 (Talk ★ ) Your Avatar Pic Hey, that pic is Gumball Watterson right? Cloudkit01 (talk) 01:31, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Ah, have you watch The Amazing World of Gumball, he's the main protagionst on that show! Cloudkit01 (talk) 19:47, October 2, 2013 (UTC) musclecrewGT440 17:37, October 8, 2013 (UTC) sorry about any inconveniance that i have caused musclecrewGT440 19:37, October 8, 2013 (UTC)ok musclecrewGT440 23:55, October 9, 2013 (UTC) just to tell you there is an entire page of a car only available through a game mod in tbogt its called the brickade musclecrewGT440 18:26, October 10, 2013 (UTC) yes what i did yesterday was shoot up the pigs (the cops) using the invincibility cheat and i literally killed thousands of 'em it was such fun!!! musclecrewGT440 00:47, October 11, 2013 (UTC)yes well i like to put new police vehicles into the old games musclecrewGT440 18:23, October 15, 2013 (UTC) the carl johnson photo that i posted is an easter egg for grand theft auto five and its not any kind of mod you find him in one of franklin"s missions musclecrewGT440 18:07, October 16, 2013 (UTC)i typed it as thr GTAV (NOT GTAIV) easter egg it is confirmed that it is a real easter egg in GTAV musclecrewGT440 18:11, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ok later i will post a better picture of the carl johnson GTA V easter egg musclecrewGT440 03:17, October 23, 2013 (UTC) you will see that i edited the rapid gt's photo section now dont delete it thats a picture that i took using snapmatic on my character's phone and those are my cars that i took a picture of and its not a mod or glitch Characters Do you think this is a stupid question right, but I was wondering, what is your favorite character from TAWOG man? Mine is Nicole Watterson! Cloudkit01 (talk) 20:33, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I love Nicole, she's my #1 favorite character ever XD Cloudkit01 (talk) 01:30, November 21, 2013 (UTC) GTA V PC Date Release Grand Theft Auto V PC Release Would You Tell Rockstar to Port the PC Version of Grand Theft Auto V the Release Date for 2014 Please, I Want Rockstar to Make the PC Version of Grand Theft Auto V.